


I'm Not Always the Bad Guy

by Remy_Sanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Sanders/pseuds/Remy_Sanders
Summary: Hey peoples! First work ever so just a little background info- Virgil Sanders likes Roman- Logan Sanders likes Patton- done





	1. My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples! First work ever so just a little background info
> 
> \- Virgil Sanders likes Roman  
> \- Logan Sanders likes Patton  
> \- done

Why would you be listening to me? 

I'm your Anxiety. 

I do have a name, but that isn't important

Again, WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!

Go.

Run from me as long as you can. 

Just know that you won't be getting sleep tonight. 

Not while I exist.

Not anymore.


	2. How Did This Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now is where the juicy parts come in... this is my second chapter today.... *Sighs*  
> \- Virgil has a attack  
> \- Roman can't figure out what he should do to help him  
> \- Logan is busy doing research on leaves *yes leaves* so he doesn't hear Virgil's cries for help  
> \- Patton hears Virgil, and decides to make him cinnamon cookies to cheer him up... *sighs* yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil could feel fear slowly climbing up from the pit of his stomach to his mind. He couldn't stop it... At least he didn't think he could...

Roman could hear Virgil's sobs from through the thin wall that they shared... It broke his heart to hear that... What could he do though? He was just a snobby prince... "Sir Sing-a-lot". He smiled. The nickname kind of stuck with him as soon as Virgil had said it... He came back to reality. 'How can I help him? How can I...?'

Logan studied each leaf with caution. Each leaf was unique in their own way. Some were similar, others were complete opposite. He smirked. These leaves were pretty much a symbol for the sides themselves. 'I think Patton is a decidious tree leaf, all of them, in fact.' He smiled at the thought of Patton being a leaf. 'Where is Patton?'

'I'VE GOT TO HELP MY SONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!' Patton ran around the kitchen, yelling at the top of his lungs. 'MY SOOOONNNN!!!!!' He dumped an entire container of cinnamon into a bowl with other dry ingredients. 'MY SSOOONNNN LLLLLOOOOOOVEEEEEES CCCIIIINNNNAAAAMMMMOOOONNNN!!!!!!!' He stirred the bowl of ingredients together briskly. He wanted to help Virgil so badly that he forgot to clean up all the flour he spilled...

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. i'mafuckup. i'mafuckupimafuckupimafuckupimafuckup..........' He sighed as he eyed the bloody pair of scissors on his desk... Should he...? Before he could think of killing himself, Patton ran in and swept him up into a hug. 

'P-Patton? I-it h-h-hurts. W-what d-d-do i d-d-do? P-p-please. T-t-tell m-me w-what t-t-to do...' Virgil sobbed into Patton's shoulder.

'You can start by eating these cookies I made. They're your favorite. Cinnamon. Hey, hey. Shhshh shh. It's okay.' Patton pulled Virgil tighter. 

'T-thank y-y-you, P-p-patton...' 

Virgil ate three cookies while crying into Patton's shoulder. Patton told miserably funny jokes, which made Virgil laugh even more than Patton thought.

Roman later came in and talked about his latest adventure with the evil dragon witch. Patton made Roman laugh, Virgil smile, and himself snort milk out of his nose...


	3. New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers, but Virgil debates telling Roman that he likes him. (This chapter is for my fellow Prinxiety shippers, but the ship doesn't last... sorry) Enjoy!

Virgil could finally breathe. Patton had stayed with Virgil until he had said that he would be going to sleep. His mind still raced, but not as violently as before. Virgil did want to know one thing: Where was Logan? He had wanted to hear from Logan. At least, the scientific reason he was freaking out. What had been going on in his head. He didn't want the others to look at him differently if he asked, but now he was wishing he would have. 

He didn't think of Logan as a significant other, no matter what the Fanders had said. He actually "shipped" himself more with Roman. They were complete opposites, but wasn't the saying "opposites attract"?

He smirked at the thought of Roman liking him back. That was always a topic in his mind nowadays. Especially after seeing that people had drawn pictures, which were actually pretty good, of him with Roman. It was like the only reason why he liked Roman was because of the fanart made of them. 

No. That's not the only reason. He was also pretty hot. Should he tell him? Or was that going to far? Would Roman like him back?

He smiled again. 

One thing he didn't understand was that people made the other Sides taller than him. They were all the same height as Thomas; 5'10". Which meant that if Roman were to kiss Virgil...

As soon as he thought that, he smacked himself. Why would Roman like him back? The PRINCE?! 

Virgil shook his head. He was Thomas's anxiety. What would happen if he didn't act as anxiety?

He knew the answer...

The Yerkes-Dodson curve... He would push Thomas over the wrong end of the curve and the whole "Accepting Anxiety" fiasco would start back up again.

Still...


End file.
